A Kid Gets Sucked Into Minecraft
by Tetraspace and Grouping
Summary: Justin Crafter went to school and he did GCSEs and basically other normal stuff... also he was a huge fan of the hit game Minecraft. When he got home, he would go on Minecraft and build all sorts of cool stuff on Minecraft. He also had a popular youtube channel, where he made 'Let's Plays' of Minecraft - but all this changed when he got sucked into the blocky world of Minecraftia.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Crafter was an ordinary kid. He went to school and he did GCSEs (even though he was only in year 9, because he's super brainy) and basically other normal stuff... also he was a huge fan of the hit game Minecraft. When he got home, he would go on Minecraft and build all sorts of cool stuff on Minecraft. He also had a popular youtube channel, where he made 'Let's Plays' of the game.

But today was different. When he looked at his computer, the screen was swirling and purple. It looked like... a nether portal! Before he could do anything, he got sucked into the computer and then everything went all black.

When he woke up, he was beside a lake. "It's strange," thought Justin Crafter, "the water looks... blocky!"

He turned around rapidly. All around him – a world made of blocks.

He was in the land of Minecraftia!

This meant that he knew what he had to do: punch trees, mine for diamonds (the rarest thing in Minecraft), and defeat the Enderdragon. He was the player, the player was him.

Justin walked over to a tree. Slowly, not wanting to hurt his blocky hand, he moved his fist towards the tree, and where they contacted cracks spread out. He did it again, and again, and soon the block turned tiny with a pop sound. He picked it up, and stored it in his inventory.

His inventory was strange. Rather than being anything physical, like perhaps a backpack, it seemed to be purely mental, appearing as something more real than his mind's eye but still not part of this reality. As he opened it, a strange feeling enveloped his mind: no doubt the inventory's work. With some thought, he could rearrange the items in his inventory.

He moved the block of wood into his hotbar, and held it in his hand. On the first try, he dropped it out of surprise when it appeared in his hand, but when he picked it up and tried again he managed to keep hold of it.

Experimentally, he pulled the wood up to the crafting area. There, he applied some mental pressure to convert it into planks, and felt it split into four blocks of planks. He recombined them into a proper crafting table. He decided to call the mental process mind-crafting, which he hoped to be able to avoid because the crafting space was only 2×2 and it was rather tiring to do.

Justin, seeing the mysterious hovering remains of the tree, placed the table in place of the block he mined out (it was at the base of the tree), then continued mining out the rest of the tree up to the top of it. The same feeling that filled his brain when he opened his inventory was felt again. He watched as the leaf blocks slowly dissolved, and tried unsuccessfully to grasp some of the falling saplings. Once they were on the ground, he picked them up. He also picked up an apple.

Wondering what other gaming abstractions he could access mentally, Justin thought towards the achievements, and saw the familiar tree. He had achieved "Taking Inventory" and "Getting Wood". Suddenly, Justin realised what had enveloped his mind. "It was the achievements notification!" he said out loud. Only the mobs could hear him, anyway.

Briefly, he wondered why he didn't get the crafting table achievement ("Benchmarking", he found the name was when he checked), before realising that he had mined out a block of wood before opening his inventory, and placed the crafting table before mining out the second block of wood, so he hadn't unlocked the achievement.

"Drat," he said, before continuing to mine out the next tree. He would need shelter, ere the creepers grow combustible.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin Crafter started working on his shelter. He started mining out some dirt from the ground around the crafting, but realised that walls were more important than a floor and replaced the dirt. Instead, he crafted (he considered mind-crafting, but the crafting table was nearby) his wood blocks into wooden planks, then placed them in a ring around his crafting table.

He punched down two more trees, and crafted them each in turn into wooden planks to use on his construction. By the time he was finished, he had made a hut with a 3×3×3 interior, the crafting table on the floor in the centre. The roof offended his sense of architectural stability, but the creation of the structure was more important than any matters of aesthetics.

Finally, to complete his structure, he crafted a door using 6 wooden planks in a rectangle on the crafting table, and placed it. "Drat," Justin suddenly realised, "it's on dirt!". He mined out the dirt below the door and replaced it with wooden planks, to make it more convenient to turn the floor to wood later, then replaced the door.

When the structure was complete, he still had a small surplus of wood, so he crafted two of the wooden planks into four sticks, then used the sticks to construct a sword and a pickaxe. This left him completely out of wood, so he went outside and punched down another tree, as well as collecting the saplings the other trees' leaves had dissolved into.

When he returned home, he noted the position of the sun. It was low in the sky, and night would fall soon. In his old Minecraft games, he didn't worry about the early nights since even if he did die from a zombie, skeleton, creeper or spider, he would just respawn near his house. "But now that I'm in the game," Justin thought, "I don't know if I'll respawn!".

Some of the mental prodding around that he tried earlier failed to give any information on his situation. He could tell his health (20 half-hearts) and hunger (11 half-chicken-legs), but couldn't tell whether the hearts were the normal ones or the hardcore mode ones.

Quietly, he hoped that the game mode wasn't hardcore. Either way, it would be foolish to risk it.

Night fell, and he had crafted the wooden blocks he had mined out into more planks, and constructed a wooden shovel and a wooden axe. He would start mining soon, rendering the two tools redundant, but Justin always enjoyed having a hotbar of tools. The security and familiarity it brought him was calming.

There was a slight feeling of disappointment when Justin realised that he got no achievements for crafting the tools either. "I still technically haven't mind-crafted a crafting table yet," he noticed, "so any other achievements are out of the question." He decided that, in case this server was multiplayer (or whatever the equivalent was in this real-life-sucked-into-Minecraft), he would not get achievements, to hide them. Give no information to the enemy, and all that. It was a good tactic on his PvP servers.

As he thought tactics with himself, the light level dropped down to 6, and mobs were able to spawn. Justin was, all of the sudden, lucidly aware of his lack of torches.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin sat inside as the monsters approached on his suddenly unstable-feeling hut. The moans of zombies, the rattles of skeletons, the hisses of spiders, and the eerier silences of creepers ("Better than the other sound creepers make," Justin thought) all made themselves known to me as they went towards him, the only player in the vicinity.

"It was better than being exposed," he thought, but not by much. He tried to access some sort of difficulty setting mentally, but saw nothing. What he wouldn't give to switch the game difficulty to peaceful, or even to switch the gamemode to creative and fly away.

He felt awfully unsafe standing near the edge of the hut (could creepers sense through walls and explode there? They could in the survival test), so he jumped on top of his crafting table to be further from the outside world. This had the side effect of moving him marginally closer to the spiders on his roof, making their hisses even louder, but he considered it an acceptable tradeoff.

All of the sudden, an idea came to Justin. "If I mine a one-block-wide hole in my house, I'll be able to hit the mobs but they won't be able to reach me!" He mined out the hole using his wooden axe, and a zombie walked in front of it, being jostled around by the swarm of nearby mobs all trying to rip Justin apart.

He swung at the zombie with the wooden sword and heard and felt it connect, the zombie flashing red and flying backwards, its backwards trajectory quickly arrested by the zombies surrounding it. He struck again, and again, until the zombie was dead, its body dissolving into rotten flesh that the nearby zombies picked up.

He dug another hole, in the roof of his house, and started striking at the spider on top of it. It died, its string and eye falling through the hole. Justin picked them up when they fell as his feet.

"Genius!" he thought, before he was interrupted by a skeleton's arrow flying through the window and striking him in the body. It was painless, beyond an awareness that something bad was happening to his health, but very worrying.

In a panic, he grabbed the blocklet of wooden planks that had popped out when he mined the hole (fortunately it had landed on his side) and replaced it, sealing himself off from the dangerous world outside once more, and removing the hole in his roof for good measure. Didn't want to risk it. He checked his health. 18 half-hearts, and not healing.

He turned around to his door, and it looked cracked.

"Thud. Thud. Thud," went the fists of the zombies. One was wearing an iron helment, another wearing a golden chestplate.

"Thud," the door went, once more.

If this world was in hard or hardcore mode, the door would not hold.

"Thud," as the wood started to perform a pixelated facsimile of a splinter.

"Thud," and the door broke, and the flood of zombies started pushing their way in. And, beyond the zombies, a creeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Swiftly, Justin punched the zombie back with the block of wooden planks he was holding and placed the block in its place, one block in front of the now-vacant doorframe. Now that the zombies couldn't get in, he relaxed slightly, but swiftly placed another block in the new window just to make sure. Since the newly sealed house was both dark and gave him no way of telling the time, he mined out a single block from the room of his hut, and was greeted with the hairy underbelly of a spider.

Nonetheless, spiders didn't block light, and his recent misadventure and foray into certain doom had done something to make everything seem harmless in comparison. Now, he hoped that creepers wouldn't explode through walls, because there was now no central block in his house to escape to.

Bored and scared as the night past, Justin cracked a plan. "I will mine down in my house," he thought, "and built a safer underground hut!" He crafted a wooden pickaxe, and began digging a spiral staircase around his crafting table using his wooden shovel, leaving the central column in place to minimise the risk of a fall.

He dug down several blocks, until he reached stone, and switched over to the pickaxe and continued mining through the stone. It took a while, but eventually he had a decent stack of cobblestone and had stumbled across a small reserve of coal ore. He ran back up to his crafting table, shuddered at the sounds of the mobs which continued to be inside, and crafted some additional sticks. Using these sticks, he crafted a stone pickaxe, moving his damaged wooden pickaxe up to the second slot in his inventory from the top-left. He would dispose of it later.

Justin then ran back down his crude mineshaft, and mined out the full coal reserve, using the three spare wooden sticks he had in his inventory to craft twelve torches. He placed one in the bottom of the mineshaft, and then walked up, placing another three to keep it at a decent level of illumination. "I can't deal with mobs spawning in my mineshaft when I'm away," he thought to himself. This, ironically, wouldn't be a problem at night, but at day the only place mobs would be able to spawn would be in dark caves... and his Minecraft mineshaft! Another torch placed on the back wall of his house, leaving him with eleven for whatever purposes he liked.

The moon continued on its inexorable yet slow march across the sky. Justin couldn't see it through the hole in the top of his house, but was fairly certain it had been more than a few minutes, meaning that it was some time in the second half of the night.

Once night had ended, the mobs would burn. All the mobs… except the Creepers (and the spiders, but they become passive at day)! "Creepers are the worst," Justin said, out loud so that the creepers could hear him, "since they explode, and don't burn at day!" He wondered how he would deal with the creepers, and decided to craft a stone sword (using wooden planks to make some sticks), leaving him with three sticks.

As the moon set, and the protests of burning zombies and skeletons echoed out throughout the blocky landscape, Justin felt entirely unprepared for the day to come but nonetheless would need to meet it.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the assorted grunts of the zombies and assorted rattles of the skeletons had subsided, Justin mined out the top block of his crude fortification. Behind it was a creeper, the most dangerous mob in Minecraft, its sad face on its head.

Justin struck it with his stone sword, and then ran a few blocks down his mineshaft so that he was out of the range of the creeper's explosion. When it had stopped hissing, he ran up again, striking it once more with the stone sword. He repeated this process, each time more of the creeper's health being chipped away, until it died, dropping a small amount of experience and a single pile of gunpowder. Justin mined out the other part of his barricade, then picked up the door and gunpowder.

Replacing the door, he stepped outside, looking all around for creepers. It seemed to be the only one there. "Creepers spawn in packs," he thought, "so I must be careful."

He went out, and mined out another tree to expand his dwindling supply of wood. He mined out another two trees completely, as well, to make sure, then walked back past the first tree he mined to retrieve the saplings. There was another apple under that tree as well.

Remembering where his house was, he decided to set off in one direction to find out what was around. He picked the direction his door was facing in, for no reason in particular, then began walking. An offshoot of the lake was in his way, so he used the dirt that he had mined out in his mine to construct a simple bridge across it. "When I have more time," he thought, "I can expand this bridge". It was only ten blocks long, and in some places the lake was only two blocks deep, but it was an appreciable effort nonetheless.

Continuing walking, there was a small hill and some birch trees (all of his local trees were oak trees). He decided not to mine any of them out just now, but marked where they were in case he needed some lighter wood for the purposes of his constructions. As he walked, he noticed that there was snow at his feet, and on everything else. The birch trees around him gave way to pine trees, and before he new it Justin was skating across an icy lake. Eventually, he reached the edge of the forest, at some point the snow vanishing once more and the leaves and grass turning less bluish. By now, the sun was quite low in the sky.

Continuing forth, he saw a vast expanse of yellowish sand, dotted with small lakes besides a great river flowing through (Justin always wondered why water spawned in a desert. "I will petition Jeb to fix this," he resolved). Evidently, the world that he was in wasn't a large biomes world, since otherwise there would have been no way he could have passed so many biomes in such a small amount of time. And, on the horizon, was a settlement, composed of sandstone, was a settlement, Testificates (Justin still held that as the One True Name for those big-nosed folk) walking around. He had found a village!


	6. Chapter 6

Justin felt a sharp jolt of the health-lowering feeling that he had felt before when he was hit by an arrow. "18 half-hearts," his mental check health bar said. He looked around frantically, for a mob or a cactus, but saw nothing that could have caused the lowerage in his health.

He suddenly realised – his hunger bar! Matching his prediction, his hunger was at 0 half-chicken-legs, leaving him without a way to heal and with taking constant damage from hunger. And, if this gamemode was on hard, as it seemed to be, his health – another jolt - would continue falling until he was dead.

He ate the apple that he had in his inventory, recovering some of his hunger, moments after his health dropped by a half-heart once more. Nonetheless, it was a temporary measure, not enough to increase his hunger enough to heal back. For now, he was stuck at 16 half-hearts.

Fortunately, Justin remembered that villages have wheat available. He walked towards it, unable to sprint since he had less than six half-chicken-legs left, and it grew closer and closer, his hunger dropping by another chicken-leg as he jumped over a tiny hill of sand. Swinging his arms wildly as he charged through one of the farms in the village, making sure to not hit one of the Testificates standing beside him, he gathered a trove of carrots, and ate six of them, bringing his hunger level back up to eighteen half-chicken-legs.

He felt relief as his health recovered, waiting to catch his breath as his health recovered back up to 20. The sun started setting, the sky turning red and the light-level dropping. Justin realised that now that he was here, zombies would spawn near the village, possibly converting the villagers into more zombies to perpetuate the cycle of undeath.

To prevent permament village extinction, Justin dug two pits two blocks deep in the gravel roads, pushed three Testificates into the two pits, then covered them up, leaving a heap of cobblestone above the pits so that he wouldn't forget where they were and be forever haunted by their irritating sighs.

"Hmmmm," the Testificate pulsed, walking towards its house and getting embroiled in a door war with another villager for the sole right to open the door. It was a stalemate, the only result being the sound of a door slamming repeating again and again.

"Hmmmm," replied the other Testificate.

"Shut up!" said Justin, and the Testificates both turned to listen to him.

"Up," one said.

"Shut up up shut shut," replied to the other one.

Intrigued by this, but increasing wary of the rapidly setting sun, Justin pushed one villager through the door, then waited for the other one to pass through, then placed two blocks of cobblestone in front of the door such that nothing can enter or leave. This was a better arrangement that in his hut, since there was a window.

Now that he was in a village, with two Testificates, and plenty of time to kill and zombies to be distracted from, he decided to see just how good these villagers were at learning.


End file.
